Walkthrough:Breath of Fire III/DilsDileva/Part 2
Welcome back disciples! Last time I checked, we just robbed the elderly and killed a baby mama. Heroism. Spring Breeze :Gallery Ah springtime, love is in the air~ But not for our protags, partly because they're 'lil babies, partly because no one loves an orphan. Oliver Twist taught me that. Or would've, had I read it. Aaanyway, we are back at the crib where suddenly an entire season has passed in the blink of an eye (or two, what we had before didn't look very much like winter to me). So everything's all green and wonderful. Whee. Teepo enters, and since a whole five minutes has passed since Mt. Glaus and now, the forest is full of nature-goodies for him/her to provide his/her family with. Naww. Naturally, with Teepo being a brat, s/he's all about getting the proper appreciation from the townsfolk for y'all's courageous deed. Rei gives in to the pressure and y'all are to head downtown. But first go down the stairs to the basement and check the drawers to find yourself a Healing Herb. We could've gotten this earlier, but we would've had to take a detour. Since there's not much else to do (besides talking to the two friendly monsters outside), go over to McNeil Village. Pardon :Gallery As you enter, the town's empty, and Teepo's evil plans of getting the love of the townsfolk are ruined. Or something. You are ambushed by people who ask if the rumors regarding the dreadful Nue are true, after which the truth is revealed and you are showered with kindness. Yay. You are told you'll never have to steal food again, something I can't remember them ever doing, but whatever. Gotta be better than Teepo's harvest of a full three apples. After the crowd's dispersed you see a sneaky-snake hooded fella wandering about. Upon conversation he introduces himself as Loki (and that name should really tip you off here), butters you up and asks for your assistance. Agree and he'll tell you to meet up with him in a cabin down the road. Sounds like just the place to go with infants. Before going anywhere, however, we're gonna want to do some things first. Optional :Gallery Spendin' Enter the McNeil Village's Item store. Buy a single Wooden Rod and possibly some Worms. If you didn't guess it, we are going fishing, and the lure you've already found (namely a Worm and a Heavy Caro) should be sufficient as long as you fish properly. Now go over to the Equipment Store and spend all your well-earned Zenny on the best defensive gear. Yes, all of it. Don't you question my authority. With nothing left to do in the city, exit and go find your first fishing spot, one northwest to your current location. It's marked by a jumping fish, you can't miss it. Fishin' Alright! Fishing! To begin fishing, first equip your rod and bait by pressing Square. Then press X to start charging, and X again when the casting power aligns with your deepest desires. When you've hooked one up, hold X and use left and right on the D-pad to keep the green cursor onto the fish at all times. Not doing so will create too much tension on the string and you'll lose the fish + lure. Not good, avoid this. If the fish-icon is stuck in the right corner, try letting your cursor go a little bit left to try to "drag" the fish back. You can always press down to pull at the rod. We are going to fish for RainbowTrouts, spotted as the larger of the two fish-looking silhouettes, and any multiple of 2 will do. Ideally you want to fish up 6''' of them, but you might have to exit and re-enter to respawn them. Remember that other types of fish, whilst not needed for our objective, can still be sold or used in-battle as items, so don't lose any on purpose. After you've picked up your 6 fishes, exit the area. Trainin' Before you go too far however, go into the nearby grove of trees and enter the location marked by a tree stump. Inside you'll find an old, poor man, who just happens to be our very first Master. That lets me use this moderately fancy box: If you don't understand what any of that means, either listen to what he says or read the above linked article. What apprenticing under Mygas basically means is that you'll gain AP and Intelligence at a faster rate, but Power and Defense slower. Keep in mind that even though the Power and Defense additions are negative, you can't actually lose stat points by Masters, so don't worry. Seeing as we spent most of our money on fancy gear we shouldn't have much left, which is of great benefit as we must hand over all of our precious gold to Mygas before he's willing to train us. What a cheapskate. Well, say goodbye to your 15 zenny or so, and put both Ryu and Teepo under Mygas's tutelage. Teepo because s/he's our only offensive magic user at this point, and Ryu because we want to teach him that Frost ability. To do so you'll have to (whilst an apprentice under Mygas) gain 1 level, then return to him, and he will teach it to you. Leave Rei blank, go out into a random battlefield (found by pressing X when a "!" appears on the World Map (each battlefield also has a single treasure bag you should always find and acquire before you leave)), gain 1 level and return here for Frost. Leave all assigned character just so, however, as AP will become prominently more important as the game progresses. As regarding the other 3 abilities, don't worry about them as we'll return here for them later. Exit the woods. Now leave for the second fishing spot in the area, the one next to the Farm. Lurin' Here your goal is to fish up 6 '''Trouts. Same fish, less rainbow. Naw. After you've done so (you should know the drill by now, even the same bait is used), equip the Coin we found earlier as bait, and fish up the large creature swimming around. As you catch him, you see that it's a Manillo, like the one we saw back at Yraall Road. Now that he's on dry land he's willing to sell you his stuff, but instead of zenny you're going to use fish! Crazy, I know. Luckily you have enough fish for 3 pieces of Silver Knife, the strongest weapon you can acquire right now and crazy useful for an upcoming series of events. Thank me later. Buy the weapons, equip them, don't ever let them go, and exit the shop and fishing spot. And we are done with preparations! Time to head to the Farm to discuss with this Loki feller. Plottin' Invadin'